Upper East Side Kids
by xmnmxox
Summary: The second generation of The NJBC and crew. Will they make the same mistakes as their parents or will they make new ones of their own? Please review and let me know if I should review
1. Introduction

**AN: So I should really be updating my other fics but I had this idea and I wanted to roll with it and see the response I get. The new characters are a little rough and still need to be developed a lot but for now this is them. I was going for the original cast only better but some of them have bigger flaws than the others. If you're not sure what I mean I'm sure you'll understand what I mean when you read the character descriptions. **

**Brooke Anastasia Bass- **As the child of Blair and Chuck she has the best traits of both of them. She's 16 and beautiful. The Queen B of Constance just like her mother and she's a straight A student who loves to play games with the lower class men. With her best friend Elena Archibald she rules the Upper East Side social scene with a manicured fist, so don't get on her bad side because it's bound to be ugly. Her life seems perfect with her parent's being multimillionaires and the perfect boyfriend Austin Humphrey and a loyal best friend but it's so perfect why does she spend all her time sneaking around with Nicholas Abrams, resident bad boy?

**Elena Marie Archibald- **Brooke's best friend and the daughter of Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald, Elena is bright and bubbly. She may not be at the top of her class but she is at the top of the social ladder. Elena doesn't spend all her time plotting like Brooke instead this perky blonde spends all her energy on the soccer field. She and Brooke are just like Serena and Blair only with less jealously and back stabbing.

**Austin Edward Humphrey- **Despite being Lonely Boy's son he is the most popular boy at St. Jude's. This gorgeous blond hair prince is every girl's dream except Brooke Bass's. He's a straight A student as well and plays lacrosse, soccer and swims. The perfect all American boy so why can't he seem to stay faithful to his girlfriend?

**Nicholas Patrick Abrams- **He and his brother are the perfect people to play 'Who's your Daddy' with, but who cares when your mom is a 2 time Oscar winning director? This resident bad boy is just like Chuck Bass so it's no surprise he's with Brooke Bass, or is he? Sneaking around with your best friend's girlfriend sounds awfully familiar; will it end the same way? Can Brooke Bass tame a womanizing bad boy like her mother did so many years ago? Or will her heart be broken in the process?

**Alexander Graham Abrams-** The complete opposite from his twin bother, but the two get along wonderfully. He also gets along with his mother's best friend, Jenny Humphrey wonderfully too. Is there something else there as well? Who knew Little J would grow up to be a cougar and Vanessa's son would be the bait?

**Jennifer Madison van der Woodsen- **One of the more annoying members of the Upper East Side society but is accepted since she's the adopted daughter of Eric van der Woodsen. As hard as she tries she will never be Brooke Bass, but she's getting closer. Word has it Jennifer's snagged away Brooke's man. Hope it doesn't get back to Brooke even though she may not have feelings for Austin any more a girl's got to keep up appearances.

**Nathan James van der Woodsen- **Jennifer's hot older brother just left the Upper East Side to attend college at Brown. This hot new college man has his eyes set on ruining Queen B's life. Why? All will be revealed in time.

* * *

Brooke Bass woke up in unusually early for a Saturday. It was about 7 in the morning and no one in Elena Archibald's house was awake yet. Her best friend was fast asleep next to her. After sitting in bed for a few minutes Brooke looked over at Elena who had yet to stir and rolled her eyes. She climbed out of bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. Once she had cleaned her face and brushed her teeth Brooke changed her clothes and gathered her things. She sent Elena a quick text and left.

It was clear and bright that day so Brooke decided to walk the three blocks from the Archibald's townhouse to her penthouse at the Empire. Smiling to herself Brooke continued to walk down the streets of New York happily until a jet-black limo pulled up next to her. As she tried to quicken her pace the window rolled down and Nicholas Abrams face appeared.

"Why up so early B?" Nic sneered.

"Why does it matter? Besides last I saw you, you were busy entertaining twins," Brooke shot back.

"Yes well I got tired of being the entertainment and decided they should do some of the work. I ditched them earlier," he retorted.

"Well that is your motto isn't it? 'Love 'em then leave 'em," Brooke snapped.

"My, B you're starting to sound jealous. Careful now, someone might hear that things aren't a fairy tale with Austin. Besides we all know I don't love them. I reserve that for someone special." Nic looked at her pointedly.

Ignoring his look she asked, "Is there a reason why you're using your limo to stalk me?"

"Well I was on my way home when I saw you walking. I figured I could persuade you to have breakfast with me."

"Well you figured wrong. I have to get home to get ready for my father's brunch today. It starts at 11:00 so you better get going if you don't want to show up looking like crap." Brooke smiled sweetly before entering her building.

Nic stared after her in amusement before pulling away.

Brooke entered her penthouse to find Dorota making coffee.

"Hello Dorota. May I have a cup please?" Brooke asked.

"Of course Miss Brooke." Dorota answered and handed her a mug fixed the way Brooke liked it.

"Thanks," then Brooke walked off to her room. After a few sips Brooke set down her mug and went over to her closet. After laying out a few choices Brooke decided to shower. By the time she was done with her shower it was 8:30. Brooke changed into her slip and put on her robe. She walked out to the dining room to see her father Charles Bass reading the newspaper and her mother Blair Bass eating her daily fruit and yogurt.

"Good morning Daddy," she walked around the table and gave her father a kiss on the cheek then did the same to Blair. "Good morning Mom." She then sat down at her usual seat in between them. She placed various fruits on her plate and began eating.

"How was Elena's dear?" Blair asked.

"It was fine. We watched a few movies and helped bake some cookies, the usual stuff." Brooke answered.

"Well I hope you had fun. Brooke, your father and I wanted to talk to you." Blair began. Chuck set down his newspaper and looked over at his wife and daughter.

"Yes, Brooke, you're going to be 17 in a few weeks and we wanted to know if you had any ideas for your birthday." Chuck asked.

"Oh," Brooke had been thinking she was in some sort of trouble. "Well not really. I was thinking something small. I don't want a big party this year since we had that last year. Something small with family and close friends." Brooke said thoughtfully.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Blair nodded. "We can have it here if you want." Then she turned her attention back to her fruit.

"That's fine." Brooke finished up her fruit and then excused herself. She got back to her bedroom and sat down on her gold silk duvet. Brooke reached over and grabbed her black Marc Jacobs hobo bag and dug for her cell. Once she found it she checked for messages. There was one from Elena, two from Nic, and one from Jen. There weren't any from Austin, but Brooke wasn't surprised. Nic was right earlier. Things with her relationship with Austin were slowly falling apart. They put up a good cover though pretending to be the perfect couple in public like everyone thought they were. Austin was probably still passed out from the night before and wouldn't wake up for at least another hour. Brooke checked her messages and texted Elena back.

Brooke hopped off her bad and sat down at her vanity trying to decide how she wanted to do her hair. Blair walked into the room while Brooke looked over her various hair clips and headbands.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Blair asked. Brooke shook her head no. "Have you decided what you're going to wear?"

Brooke pointed to the outfit lying on the other side of her enormous bed. She had chosen a strapless green and white dress with a floral print and a green silk sash at the waist. A pair of green satin Roberto Cavalli heels was on the ground next to her bed. Blair nodded in approval and pointed at an emerald and gold encrusted headband.

"That one would look lovely. The gold will bring out your eyes." Blair suggested and then walked out of her daughter's room.

Brooke turned back to the mirror again and picked up the headband. After accepting her mother's suggestion Brooke stood up and took off her roe. She picked up the dress and stepped into it. She was struggling with the zipper when Dorota told her Nic was there to see her.

He sauntered into her room to see her feeble attempts to zip up her dress. Nic walked behind her and took the zipper from her. His fingers brushed against her bare skin as he pulled the zipper close.

Brooke turned around to face him. "Thanks." She moved back to her vanity. "Why are you here?" She began brushing out her hair.

"What's wrong? You can't possibly be worried Austin might wonder why I'm here. He barely comes over any more." Nic sneered and made himself comfortable in a chair. He fished his phone out of his pocket and made a quick text. "Yup, he's just now getting up."

"Thanks for the update. You should try out to be the next Gossip Girl." Brooke smiled. She finished twisting her hair into an elegant bun and placed the headband in her hair. She stood and walked over to the chair Nic was sitting in. "I'm not worried about Austin anymore." She leaned over until her face was inches away from his face. "But it sounds like you're worried that I might be worried about what Austin thinks." She leaned in so her lips hovered over his but instead of letting them touch she drew back and grabbed her shoes. Once her shoes were securely strapped on her feet Brooke walked into her closet. After choosing a small clutch Brooke switched the light off and transferred her cell, lip gloss, mirror, and credit card.

Nic stood up and took her hand. "Brooke," he began but then Dorota barged into her room.

"Miss Brooke, your parents are ready to leave. Will you be joining them?" she asked in her heavy Polish accent.

Brooke broke away from Nic's stare and looked over at Dorota. She smiled and answered, "No I'll be getting a ride from Nic." Both Dorota and Nic were shocked by her answer. Brooke ignored their confused looks and gabbed Nic's hand and marched out the door. She brushed past Dorota and then her parents. "Bye Mom, bye Dad. I'll see you there." They stared at her as she and Nic left. They were used to Brooke and Nic being together inside the house.

Brooke had dragged Nic all the way to his limo and got inside before anyone could take a picture and send it to Gossip Girl. Once they were both safely inside she breathed a little easier.

"Are you okay?" Nic asked slightly worried.

"I'm fine," Brooke answered. Nic nodded and grabbed her hand again. He pulled her closer before he started talking again.

"Look Brooke, I really care about you, and I hate seeing you with Austin."

"I know, I'm sorry. Things are just really hard with Austin and me. I don't want to do this sneaking around thing either," Brooke answered. "Things will settle down eventually and I'll break up with him. Besides I doubt he's suffering. He isn't the most faithful boyfriend." Brooke looked at Nic in the eye.

She sat in silence for the rest of the ride, and thought about how this whole mess had begun. He seemed like an insufferable, womanizing jerk to everyone else but around her, Nic was sweet, romantic, and kind. They'd been sneaking around for about two months when Brooke found out Austin had been cheating on her. At first it seemed like a revenge thing until it kept happening and eventually Brooke and Nic grew to have feelings for the other.

The limo stopped in front of the Met and they got out. Once inside they made their way into the Egyptian ballroom. Her parents were already there, and Blair was watching the decorators' every move and barking orders if they made a mistake. Brooke rolled her eyes at her parent's predictability. She and Nic headed to another part of the museum to look at some of Brooke's favorite paintings. After looking at them for a while they returned back to the ballroom.

The guests were beginning to arrive and as usual Elena had adopted Serena's tardiness. She probably wouldn't arrive for a few more minutes. Jennifer van der Woodsen had arrived however. Despite Brooke's initial instincts to hate the girl her boyfriend was screwing behind her back, she was Elena's cousin, so Brooke made the exception and accepted her. She still didn't like her though. Brooke and Nic made their way over to their table, and Brooke set down her clutch. Nic headed to the bar when Jennifer came over. The two didn't mesh well.

"B! Hi!" Jennifer greeted. She pulled Brooke into a tight embrace nearly choking Brooke in her perfume. Brooke pulled away quickly.

"Hi Jen, how has your morning been?" Brooke asked feigning interest.

"Well at first it was pretty bad, but then Nathan came home, and it's so great to see him again. He barely visits since he's left for Dartmouth." Jennifer laughed annoyingly.

Brooke fought the urge to roll her eyes and let out a breath of relief. Elena had finally arrived. Brooke nearly ran from Jennifer and stopped in front of Elena.

"Thank goodness you're here. You have to save me from your crazy cousin."

Elena laughed. "What's she up to now?"

"She's driving me crazy and I need a drink!" Brooke whispered furiously.

"I'll go talk to her. I'll see you later." Elena walked off still smiling.

Brooke rolled her eyes at her best friend and headed over to the bar where Nic was. He held out a mimosa for her as he sipped his scotch.

"You looked like you needed a drink," Nic smirked as she took a sip of his drink instead. Once she finished it off Brooke handed the empty glass to the bartender and took the mimosa.

She was about to take a sip from the glass when Nathan came up to them.

"Hey Nic, Brooke. What's new?" Nathan grinned. He signaled the bartender. "A gin and tonic," Nathan ordered.

Brooke's eyes widened in disbelief, she was so unlucky today. 'Hey Nathan. How's school?"

"Great. Great party, great girls, great friends, the usual." He turned to Nic. "You're going to love college. New girls every night and great parties every week end. Every guy's dream." Nathan laughed.

Brooke and Nic looked at him awkwardly then suddenly arms appeared around Brooke's waist. They turned around to find Austin Humphrey standing there. Nic's eyes quickly flashed with jealousy before he could control his emotions. Luckily Austin wasn't very observant. Brooke broke away from Austin's embrace and walked over to Elena and Jennifer.

Austin who looked confused grabbed a drink and followed. He was about to take his seat when he noticed Nic's name card was there.

"Where am I sitting?" Austin asked confused. Elena was sitting on the other side of Brooke.

Brooke looked around the table, "Right next to Nic and Jennifer." She smiled and sat down again. She couldn't help but bitterly think about how Austin was now seated next to his whore. Brooke became suddenly very interested in the design of the china pattern when she felt a comforting squeeze. She looked up and saw Nic looking across the room, but she knew it had been him. Brooke squeezed his hand back and turned to Elena.

She leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You have to help me avoid Nathan. He's acting like an idiot, and I'm afraid he might slip up and say something." She pulled back from Elena's ear.

She nodded and leaned in again. "Tell Nic just in case. It won't help to avoid Nathan if he ends up telling Nic anyway." While Elena didn't approve of Brooke's ongoing affair with Nic she wasn't going to tell Brooke how to live her life. Besides Nic did make Brooke a thousand times happier than Austin. She shook her head at her best friend's foolishness. Brooke was really brave to cheat on Austin with his best friend, but even she had to know that when Austin found out all hell would break loose.

Elena pushed those thoughts from her mind and picked up her fork and began eating her omelet. Brooke glanced over at Austin who was talking to Jennifer. She smirked at Jennifer's pathetic attempts toward Austin. She was practically sitting in his lap, and Austin barely took notice. Brooke had to hand it to him; Austin played the perfect boyfriend in public perfectly. She used to be so in love with Austin, but as time went by Austin's perfect life seemed to crumble under the exterior. Her heart no longer fluttered at the sound of his deep voice. She didn't check her phone every five seconds to see if he texted. He had never been a good boyfriend, but Brooke didn't notice, at least not a first.

Thankfully the next few hours went by quickly, and Brooke found herself scurrying to Nic's limo. Once inside she waited impatiently for Nic to excuse himself from Nathan and Austin. After a few minutes Brooke reached over toward the bar to pour herself a drink. Most people figure Brooke to be a wine or champagne drinker, but in reality Brooke like hard liquor a lot more. After pouring herself a glass of scotch she settled back into the leather cushions and took off her killer heels. The door to the limo opened, and Nic slipped in quickly.

"Hey, I'm sorry that took so long," he apologized. "Nathan kept trying to convince us to come to some party at Brown tonight. Guy is obsessed with college girls." Nic shook his head in distaste.

"Nic I have to tell you something about me and Nathan." Brooke fidgeted with her glass. He nodded for her to continue and took a sip of her drink while he waited. "Before Austin and I began dating, Nathan and I had a thing, like a relationship." She waited for him absorb the information before saying anything.

"Okay, why?" he asked.

"Well I never really thought about it. I didn't think about it when it happened." Brooke answered.

"I didn't mean why were you with him. I meant why are you telling me? I've never bothered to share any of my past relationships with you, so why are you telling me about you and Nathan?"

"Well first of all, I know about your relationships because of your lack of discretion. Second, I wanted you to know in case Nathan brought it up. I don't care if Austin finds out but I didn't want you to be caught off guard. Besides if we're going to have a relationship, we should tell each other things."

"Well does it really matter? I mean you and I aren't really in a conventional relationship. You're dating someone else. I'm just the other man. I don't see why we should do couplely things if we aren't really a couple." Nic glanced down at Brooke who was growing increasingly angry with him.

Brooke looked at him in anger. She pushed herself away from him and sat up properly. "Fine then if we aren't in a relationship then forget it. Forget everything I just told you," Brooke snapped and opened the door. Before she slammed it she turned and said "Don't call me tonight!" then she stalked into the building.

After she went inside Nic looked at her empty glass and poured himself one. "Damn," he whispered to himself. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Austin. After a few minutes his phone buzzed but it was his mother asking him if he had seen his brother. Once he sent a quick reply Nic ordered his driver to take him to Austin's.

* * *

Alex Abrams stretched out on the bed and sat up. He looked around taking in the posh hotel's surroundings. He reached over to his phone and checked the time. He had missed the annual Bass Industries brunch. Alex swung his legs off the bed and stood up. Once he had pulled on his boxers and put on a robe he went into a different part of the suite. Jenny was sitting on the couch and handed him a plate of waffles. She was already dressed and ready to leave.

"I ordered you breakfast since we slept through brunch. I've got to go but tomorrow night? Like we discussed?" Jenny asked.

Alex nodded and kissed her good bye. She exited the suite while Alex finished eating. Once he was done he finished getting dressed and checked out of the hotel. He stepped out onto the bustling streets of New York and hailed a cab. Alex got home and found his mother waiting for him in the foyer.

"Hey Mom," Alex grinned sheepishly.

"Don't 'hey Mom' me. You were out all night and you didn't even bother to call. Plus you missed Bass Industries annual brunch. Normally I wouldn't care about Chuck's brunch, but you promised me you would be there. We've barely spent any time together as a family with you spending your time who knows where, and Nic is with Brooke Bass all the time," Vanessa huffed.

Alex smirked at the mention of Brooke Bass and his brother. He had yet to figure out how his brother convinced the Upper East Side's virgin princess to give it up when even Austin Humphrey couldn't do it. "Sorry Mom, I'll make it up to you, but I have to finish some homework so if you'll excuse me," Alec gestured to his bedroom upstairs.

"Well at least your grades aren't suffering, but I hate to tell you this but I'm going to Vancouver for a new movie." Vanessa informed him.

"Okay, have fun." Alex gave her a peck on the cheek and walked up to his room. A few minutes later he heard the front door open and close. Sure enough his mother was gone. He grabbed a few bags and stuffed them with clothes. He was almost done when Nic walked into his room.

"Where's Mom?" Nic asked and sat on his desk

. "She left for a new movie. She didn't day when she'd be back." Alex zipped up his bags and set them on the ground.

"Going some where?" Nic asked and looked at his bags.

"Yeah I'll be back before Mom get's home." Alex glanced over at his brother who was moping on his desk. "Why are you back so soon from Brooke's? Aren't you usually over there until Sunday morning?"

Nic put down the pen he had been fiddling with and looked up. "Actually I was at Austin's but he wasn't home. Brooke's pissed off at me." Nic smirked.

"Queen B is being frigid again? Shocker." Alex joked.

"It's not entirely her fault. I said something to piss her off." Nic cracked his knuckles and left his brother's room. He left the house and headed to Brooke's favorite jewelers. Once he arrived, Nic chose a platinum diamond tennis bracelet with emerald accents. He got into his limo and rode over to the Bass penthouse.

Dorota greeted him with a watchful gaze. She told him Brooke was in her room. Nic nodded in thanks and entered into her room. Brooke was lying on her bed wearing jean shorts and a ruffled green top. Her eyes were closed and her iPod was playing. Nic sat down on her bed and brushed his fingers gently across her cheek.

"Why are you here?" Brooke snapped without opening her eyes.

"Because I'm sorry and I didn't mean what I said in the limo." Nic whispered.

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like you really meant them." Brooke opened her eyes and sat up. She saw the bag he was holding in his hand. "Is that for me?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," he handed her the box and revealed the bracelet. She gasped at the sight of the bracelet. He took it out and put it on her wrist. Nic continued to hold her hand. "I really am sorry," and then he leaned in and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss and pulled him down on the bed.

**AN: So what do you think? I bet you all were expecting Brooke and Nic to be like Chuck and Blair. Well they are except Brooke and Nic are a lot better together but they will have their fair share of angst after all Brooke does have a boyfriend. Austin didn't really have a big role but think Nate in season 1 only a bigger man whore. :)Please review. Also for those of you who haven't read my other stories you should check them out. And for those of you who have read my other stories yes, I do realize this first chapter is almost as long as my other stories. :)  
**


	2. The Begin of Queen B's Descent

**AN: So I was a little disappointed when I saw how many hits and visitors I had gotten and I still only got one review. :( Well here's the next chapter and hopefully this one will make you want to review. Please enjoy. :)**

Brooke looked into Nic's eyes when his phone buzzed alerting them that there was a world out there still. Nic pulled away after a few minutes and checked his phone. It was Austin.

**Austin: Are you coming to the party? We r leaving in 1 hour.**

Nic quickly typed a reply back.

**Nic: Can't, busy maybe next time.**

**Austin: Ur ditching for a girl?**

**Nic: Sry hoes before bros. **

**Austin: Whatever man your loss**

**Nic: Dude u have a girlfriend**

**Austin: but they don't know that **

**Nic: later dude**

Nic looked back over to Brooke who was texting on her own phone.

"Hey so what do you want to do tonight?" Nic asked as he flopped back on to her bed.

Brooke looked up from her phone, "I don't know. Why don't you go to that party Austin was just texting you about?"

Nic looked up in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

Brooke glanced up at him again, "I'm Brooke Bass." Then she smiled and sat up. Brooke pushed herself off her bed and grabbed Nic's hand. "Come on, you should go. You need to keep up appearances as well. Go." She pointed to the door and shoved him toward it. "I'll see you tomorrow when you get back. Bye" Brooke kissed him one last time before sending him on his way.

Brooke turned back to her room and walked over to her desk. She flipped through her books and set them back down again. She then walked over to her closet and pulled out some clubbing clothes. After choosing a turquoise bejeweled silk halter and a jean mini skirt with silver platform sandals Brooke changed and pulled up her hair to show off a pair of heart earrings Nic gave her. Once she was dressed she let Elena know she was going to meet her at the Oak Room.

Brooke stepped outside her room she heard the elevator doors open up. Her parents came out; Blair was furiously wiping away tears while Chuck was chasing after her apologizing profusely. Brooke slammed herself into a wall before her parents could notice she was there. Then the arguing began.

"I can't believe you Chuck! How dare you lie about this!" Blair screamed from their bedroom.

"I'm not lying Blair. She's a business associate! She came on to me." Chuck yelled back.

"I told you I would stand by you through anything, but I will not deal with infidelity. This is too much. I'm leaving." Blair stated. She walked through the doors with a suitcase and bag in her hands. "My lawyers will be in touch." Blair spat before entering the elevator again. Chuck appeared at the threshold of the doors seconds later. He walked over to a couch and sat down. He rubbed his face and neck in stress. Brooke walked over to him.

"Is she coming back?" Brooke whispered.

Chuck just stared at his wedding band. "No, and nothing I can say will bring her back." He stood up and walked into his office where he promptly locked himself inside. Brooke continued to sit on the couch and began to cry. She fished out her phone from her bag and tried calling Nic but it went straight to voice mail. Austin must have had Nic turn his phone off. Brooke wiped away her tears and left the penthouse. About 20 minutes later Brooke was headed to a seedy bar in Brooklyn instead of the Oak Room.

Nic was miserable. Austin had taken away his phone and turned it off so Nic couldn't even text Brooke. He figured once Austin was hammered enough he could slip away without Austin's noticing. However that night Austin chose to drink less than normal, so Nic got desperate and sent a few girls his way hoping to distract him. Finally Austin dragged some girl upstairs to one of the bedroom. Once Nic thought he was free Nathan came and found him. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes in frustration Nic accepted the drink Nathan handed to him.

"So you and Brooke huh?" Nathan smirked. Nic just stared back at him blankly. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I knew the moment you two sat down at the brunch table. Don't worry I'm not going to tell Austin. Although I don't think he'd pick up on it if it was shoved in his face." Nathan laughed and took a sip of his beer. "So how long?"

"About two months," Nic admitted.

"Nice, here I swiped this from Austin before he left but I think the battery's dead." Nathan handed him back his phone and then walked off. Nic looked at his phone before slipping it back into his pocket and setting down his drink. Nic walked through the crowd of people and eventually made his way out of the house. Once he grabbed a cab Nic relaxed and tried turning on his phone. The battery only had one bar left and then his phone buzzed with the latest Gossip Girl post.

**Spotted: E at the Oak room all alone and dressed to party with no one to party with. Where is the Queen B? No one's seen her since this morning's brunch. Hiding? Well not for long. **

**Xoxo, Gossip Girl**

Nic quickly pressed number 2 on his speed dial but he got voice mail. "Dammit Brooke, where are you?" then he hung up. He knew Elena was planning on meeting Brooke. She never went out unless Brooke dragged her out. He scrolled through his contacts and got to Elena's name and pressed send.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Elena! Where is she? Have you heard from her?" Nic asked quickly.

"No she was suppose to meet me here two hours ago. I went by her house about thirty minutes ago and no one was home. Dorota left to visit her sick sister and her parents are at some benefit I think. Have you heard from her?" Elena answered.

"She called but she didn't leave a message. Austin took away my phone." Nic seethed. He was going to kill Austin.

"Well I came back to the Oak Room in case she showed, but I don't think she's going to." Elena cried desperately. "She's never done this before."

"Calm down. I'll see you soon. Call me if you find her." Nic said and then hung up. About ten minutes later his phone buzzed with another Gossip Girl blast.

**Spotted: I guess we found our Queen but what's she doing so far from the Upper East Side? Brooklyn isn't exactly her usual hang out, but it looks like she's not doing anything she usually does. A drunk Queen B? Here are pictures to prove it. Where's a prince when you need one?**

**Xoxo, Gossip Girl**

"Go to Brooklyn," Nic ordered and then gave the cab driver the address of the bar. Then he texted Elena.

**Nic: I'm on my way. Go home. I'll have her call u later.**

Nic sat impatiently in the back of the cab and drummed his fingers on the seat. Finally the cab stopped and Nic sprinted out after paying the driver. He ran into the bar and looked around for her. He saw her seated on a bar stool in front of a bottle of tequila. Nic walked up to her and spun her around.

"Brooke, are you okay?" he asked gently. She was beyond wasted. Her make was smudged and her pristine hair was a mess.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt. "They fought. I hate it when they fight. She's leaving us and I can't do anything to stop her." She pulled away from him to look up at him. "I tried calling you. Why aren't you at the party?" Brooke demanded.

"I was bored so I came home early. Austin stole my phone and I got it back once he left with some girl. I'm so sorry. Elena was freaking out. I told her I would have you call her, but first we need to get you home." Nic tried helping her off the stool. She slid off and wobbled slightly.

"No, I don't want to go back there. Take me anywhere but there," she begged.

Nic thought for a moment before answering her. "Alright, we can go to my place. Alex is spending the week at his girlfriend's or something." He opened the door to the taxi and helped her in. He followed her in to the cab and gave the driver his address. Brooke leaned on Nic as they rode over to his townhouse. They arrived 30 minutes later and Nic and Brooke exited the cab once Nic paid the driver. He led her to the front door and let her inside.

She looked around and took it all in. Then she turned around to face Nic. "I like your house. It's nice." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and took her hand. Nic led them up the stairs and into his bedroom. He disappeared into another room while Brooke looked around. She looked around since she had never been there before. She was amazed how clean and organized it was. Brooke tried pushing thoughts of her parents' fight out of her mind, but it didn't work. She sat down on his bed and covered her face with her hands. Nic came in a few minutes later holding a glass of water and a bottle of pills. He rushed over to her side and set down the water and aspirin.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into an embrace. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's really not much to talk about. They came home and they had already been fighting. She accused him of cheating on her and then she walked out. He didn't even try and stop her. She just left us. She left me." Brooke began crying.

Nic tried consoling her and eventually she calmed down. He handed her the pills and the water. She took them gratefully and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, I told Elena I would have you call her to let her know you're okay." Nic called out to her.

"I'll call her tomorrow. Right now all I want to do is sleep." Brooke walked over to him and lying down on the bed. She curled her feet under her and closed her eyes. Nic gently threw a blanket on top of her and lied down next to her. Nic slipped off their shoes and pulled her closer. They quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Nic woke up with a start and looked down. Brooke was still fast asleep in his arms He gently slid off the bed and went downstairs to find out what caused the noise. He walked into the kitchen and saw Alex searching the liquor cabinet. He took notice of Nic's entrance but did not stop his search.

"Isn't a little early to be drinking?" Nic asked as he yawned. "What time is it anyway?" He looked around for a clock.

"Dude it's like 12:30 in the afternoon. I thought you were going to that party at Brown with Austin and Nate." Alex finally grabbed a bottle of vodka and gin and closed the cabinet doors.

"Wow, I didn't know we had slept in so late. Although we were up pretty late." Nic said in shock ignoring Alex's question about the party.

" 'We'? Who are you talking about? I thought you were in some monogamous relationship with Brooke." Alex asked confused.

"I am, I left the party early and found Brooke in some bar in Brooklyn. I took her back here because she didn't want to go home." Nic explained. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, a thing of yogurt and some fruit. Then Nic grabbed a spoon and two forks. Nic waved goodbye and left the kitchen. When he arrived to his room, Brooke was sitting up on the phone with someone.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry Elena. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. Bye," Brooke hung up and tossed the phone down next to her. "Hey, where'd you go?" Nic came over and sat down next to her.

"I heard a noise but it was just Alex. But since I was down there anyway I got you something to eat. I wasn't sure if you ate dinner last night." He handed her the yogurt and fruit. She took it and looked up at him. Sometime she still couldn't believe Nic was so sweet and thoughtful. Brooke smiled and began eating. Once she was done she gathered her things to leave. "I should go. Take a shower and let my dad know I'm okay." She kissed him goodbye and left.

Once she left Nic flopped back onto his bed and fell asleep again.

Brooke walked into the penthouse to find her mother on the couch waiting for her.

"Brooke, where have you been?" Blair asked her when she stepped into the room. "Come sit down. We need to talk."

Brooke looked at her mother in anger. "Yeah we do need to talk. We can start by talking about your fight with Daddy yesterday."

"Please sit down. Your father and I already talked. We both agreed that it would be best if we took a break, so I'll be staying at the Palace for a while. Your father will be here. I want you to choose where you want to stay."

"Where I want to stay? Mom, this is my home. This is your home too. You belong here with me and Dad." Brooke stated.

"Brooke, it's not that simple. I don't know if your father and I are getting over this. You need to think about this carefully. Your father was rarely home before this. What makes you think that'll change? You'll be home alone all the time. Eating dinner alone. Spending the week ends alone. Is that what you want?" Blair looked at her expectantly.

"At least he didn't leave me." Brooke stared back at her mother not willing to back down. "I don't care if I have to eat alone or spend time here by myself at least I'm where I belong. Unlike you apparently." Brooke left and stormed out of the living room and into her room. Once she was there she slammed the door shut and collapsed on the floor. She pulled out her cell and dialed.

"Elena, can you come over?" she cried into the phone. Minutes later the elevator dinged and Elena stepped out and looked around for Brooke.

"Brooke? Where are you?" She stopped in front of Brooke's bedroom door and walked in. She looked around for her but she couldn't find her in her room.

Brooke walked out of her bathroom and set a bottle of pills down on her dresser. "Oh, you're here." Brooke sat down in front of her vanity. "I'm feeling much better as you can see." She picked up her brush and began brushing out her hair. Elena walked over to her dresser and read the name of the pills.

"Lexapro? Why are you taking this B?" Elena demanded. "You only ever take this around mid terms and finals."

Brooke looked at her in the mirror, but she didn't stop brushing her hair. "I needed it so I took it. That's why I have it."

"Brooke, what happened? Where's your mom? Dorota? Your dad?"

Brooke slammed the brush down on the marble vanity. "They left. All of them are gone okay." She stood up and snatched up the bottle of pills. After putting them back in her bathroom Brooke came back out. "So I know it's still pretty early, but we should go out. This time I'll actually show," Brooke suggested.

"I can't; I have homework that I've been putting off since Friday. Sorry." Elena took one last look at Brooke who was doing everything in her power to avoid her gaze and then left. Brooke brushed away her tears and went back to the bathroom to take another Lexapro. When she picked up the bottle of pills though instead of just taking one Brooke took out four and took them all. She chased them down with a gin and tonic before curling up in bed to fall into a deep sleep.

Elena walked back home slowly. She wasn't looking forward to going home and facing the mountain size pile of homework she had. She briefly wondered when Brooke had finished all of her's, but Brooke was always on top of her schoolwork. She and Brooke rarely fought since they were closer than sister. Brooke had always been there to protect her while Elena kept her grounded. Brooke always acted like she could walk on water and in some ways she definitely could but Elena knew this was too much. Brooke had a problem with the Lexapro, and Elena didn't want her to relapse. Pulling out her Sidekick Elena dialed Nic's cell.

"Hello," he answered. Nic had still been sleeping from earlier.

"Nic, thank goodness. I need your help." Elena walked through the hallway but before she got to the stairs she noticed something in her father's office. He was home way earlier than he normally was and he was talking to someone on the phone. "Hold on," Elena pulled the phone away from her ear before she could hear his protests. Her father was sitting at his desk and whispering into the phone.

"Yes I know you're working but I managed to track down Carter. He's actually in Canada. I know I won't do anything, Can I ask you something? Why go through all this trouble if you don't want him near Alex and Nic? I mean I know he's their father but if you're not going to tell them what's the point? He's Carter Baizen. He hasn't changed. "

Elena pressed her back against the wall outside her father's office. She moved the phone back to her ear and said, "Never mind about earlier. You need to come over here as soon as possible. It's about your father." Elena shut her phone and looked back in Nate's office. He was working on the computer oblivious to her spying. She carefully went up the stairs and into her bedroom while she waited for Nic.

**Poor Queen B looks like E and N forgot all about you.**

20 minutes later Nic let himself into the Archibald's home and ran up the stairs to Elena's bedroom.

"Elena, what's going on?"

"Nic, you should sit down. My dad was on phone earlier and he said something interesting, so I stopped to listen. He was talking about you and Alex. With your mom."

Nic got up from his chair and sat down next to her on her bed. He took her by the shoulders and looked at her carefully. "What does this have to do with my dad?" Nic didn't know much about his father. Only that he and his mother had been together a long time ago and he couldn't be there for him and Alex. After a few years Nic stopped thinking about him.

"He said he had finally tracked down Carter Baizen. Then he asked your mother why she was trying to find him if she wasn't going to tell you and Alex he was your father, " Elena whispered. She knew this kind of news would change everything. Nic sat there silently completely silent. All his life he thought his father was dead or half way around the world, but in fact he had been in New York the entire time, living as a the most notorious playboy in New York. Before he could say anything Elena's door banged open and Jennifer appeared. She smirked evilly at the sight of them together on Elena's bed.

"Hey cuz, I though you would want to hang out, but I can see you're busy." Jen smiled and walked back out with a smug smile on her face. Once she was gone Elena turned and buried her head in a pillow.

"Great now I have to deal with this," she let out in a frustrated groan. Nic got off her bed and began to pace in front of it.

"I have to go. I need to talk to Alex." He swiftly exited the room before Elena could pull herself away from her pillow to stop him. She sighed with defeat when she realized she never told him about Brooke.

Nic slammed the front door of the Archibald house as he left. He pulled out his cell and dialed Alex's number. It went to voice mail so he left a brief message. "Meet at home as soon as possible. It's important." He hung up and got into his limo. Nic too had forgotten about Elena's original emergency.

**AN: So I bet a lot of you weren't expecting that. To be honest neither was I. I had originally written it so Nate was their dad but I figured that it would be weird since Chuck is Serena's step brother and it would make Nic and Brooke some kind of freaky related cousins. Also for the sake of the story Lilly and Rufus are together but they never got married. Please review!! Tell me what you think even if it's bad but I hope it's not. :)**

**xoxoMNM  
**


End file.
